Koopa Kart 8
by kookylover98
Summary: Join the Mario gang as they compete in the Koopa Kart! There will be backstabbing, competition, and friendship! Rated T for Language. Based on Mario Kart 8. Along with a surprise guest :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Invitation

Hi guys here's a new story based on Mario Kart 8! I'M SO EXCITED! I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY AS LUDDY! *Ahem* sorry I lost myself there...So yeah, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Mario Characters belong to Nintendo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_A Parakoopa flew through the Mushroom Kingdom leaving a particular letter behind to certain people. As he finished giving out the letters he headed toward the Dark Lands to give a specific derange family an invitation._

Mario stretched and got out of bed. He climbed down the stairs, and walked in the kitchen.

"Morning bro!" Luigi greeted.

"Hey Luigi...Have you checked the mail yet?" Mario asked yawning.

"Nope not yet. Go check." Luigi said.

Mario hopped off his seat, and headed outside to the mail box. Mario walked back in flipping through the mail until he came across one. His eyes widen, and a smile crept onto his face.

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted.

"What?! Was is it?! Did Bowser kidnapped the Princess again?!" Luigi asked.

"No...we've been..."

_**Peach's Castle**_

"Invited to Koopa Kart!" Both Peach and Daisy squealed.

"That's fabulous Princess!" Toad cheered.

"Toad you've been invited too!" Daisy informed him.

"This...is..."

_**With Wario**_

"AWESOME!" Wario shouted.

Waluigi walked in the room, and snickered.

"What? Peach sent you another restraining order?" He snickered.

"No! I and you! We got invited to the Koopa Kart!" Wario laughed.

"Finally I got invited. Last time Daisy through a fit about me being there." Waluigi muttered.

"Who cares about that bimbo! This a good thing I can actually communicate with Peach!" Wario cheered.

"Your such a dork." Waluigi mumbled

"This is really..."

_**With Toadette and Rosalina**_

"Great! Rosie! We've been invited to Koopa Kart 8!" Toadette cheered.

Rosalina came in carrying Baby Daisy.

"What really?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, and..." Toadette pulled Rosalina into the nursery.

"And what?" Rosalina asked.

"And Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Baby Daisy are invited too!" Toadette said excitedly.

Baby Mario was the first to cheer until the rest of the babies joined in.

"Well isn't this great? We don't have to look for a babysitter!" Rosalina said putting Baby Daisy down.

"I know right! This is really..."

**_With Yoshi_**

"Dude stop cheating!" Donkey Kong shouted.

"I'm not!" Yoshi shouted back.

"Whatever, cheaters will be cheaters. Oh by the way did you check the mail this morning?" Donkey Kong asked.

"No. I'll check now." Yoshi said as he got up.

Yoshi left the room, and Donkey Kong headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh cool I didn't know we had Ice Cream!" Donkey Kong cooed.

"DONKEY KONG!" Yoshi shouted from outside.

Donkey along grabbed the ice cream, and ran outside.

"I'll save you Yosh- What are you doing?" Donkey Kong asked.

Yoshi stopped Dancing, and looked at Donkey Kong.

"Dude is that my ice cream?" He asked.

"Um...maybe...Why were you yelling?" Donkey along asked.

"Because it says here that we have been invited to Koopa Kart!" Yoshi said showing Donkey Kong.

"Dude that's sweet!" Donkey Kong shouted.

"Stop eating my ice cream, but your right this is..."

**_With Lakitu_**

Lakitu sat with Koopa Troopa playing checkers until Shy Guy came in.

"Hey Lakitu look what I found in the mail." Shy Guy said handing him the envelope.

"For Lakitu? This better not be the house bill." Lakitu mumbled opening the envelope.

"Well what is it?" Koopa asked.

"Well it says here we have been invited to Koopa Kart 8!" Lakitu announced to them.

"Really? That's so cool! I finally get to show off my new go-cart moves!" Shy Guy cheered.

"This is really..."

**_With Metal Mario_**

"Neat." Metal Mario chuckled.

Metal Mario sat down, and looked at his old trophies from the last Koopa Kart.

"May this time I will win first place!" He chuckled.

"I better start fixing up my Kart." Metal Mario said getting up.

"Today will be a new day, and I will be on top of them all." He chucked.

"They will all be.."

**_Bowser's Castle_**

"Amazed...I am clearly amazed your nastiness." Kamek said stunned.

"Call in the brats." Bowser ordered.

He held the letter in his hands, and watched as the koopalings walked in.

"Vhat is it now fazzer?" Ludwig asked annoyed.

"Like, yeah!" Wendy shouted.

"I asked Kamek to bring you guys here so I can tell you all that you have been invited to Koopa Kart 8." Bowser announced.

"What?" Larry asked clearly confused.

"You serious pops'?" Roy asked.

Bowser nodded, and handed Ludwig the invitation. All the koopalings crowed around him.

"This is so cool!" Morton shouted.

"Awesome!" Iggy cackled.

"Pickles!" Lemmy shouted.

Everyone looked at, and resumed.

"Papa what about me?!" Junior shouted.

"Junior obviously they don't want you there, because you whine allot." Wendy told him.

"Shut up nobody asked you!" Junior growled.

"Obviously she's right Junior." Bowser told him.

"I don't need to be on a lame race anyways." Junior sneered, and walked out the room.

"Well kids I hope you do great." Bowser told them.

"What do you want?" Larry asked.

"Okay we need to plan on winning!" Bowser shouted.

"YEAH!" They agreed.

"We must beat those plumbers!" Bowser growled.

"Yeah!" Everyone excluding Lemmy shouted.

"PICKLES!" Lemmy screamed.

"Okay someone get him so pickles." Bowser sighed.

"Dad can we go to Koopa Donalds?" Morton asked.

"Why not let's go." Bowser said getting up.

With that said they all headed out to eat.

**_Koopa Kart Stadium_**

Two people walked through the stadium.

"Never thought we would end up doing something like this." A female voice spoke.

"You kidding? This is gonna be cool." A male voice replied.

"Well I haven't done anything like this before, but your right it will be cool." The female spoke again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter I'm sure you'll be surprised! *wink wink* Also review and tell 'us' what you think!

Also my friend Dinosapien77 is making this series that will consist of a series of scenarios where OC's will be picked off one by one but won't return in the next scenario. This will also include characters from My little pony, Mario and Spongebob who will also be picked off like the OC's. Scenario one is zombies! So join your oc in! It'll be fun :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Figure in the Shadows

Hey everyone, this is not kookylover98, THIS IS A HACKER!, nah i'm joking, i'm writing this Story with Kookylover98, and you'll be shocked to find out who the second writer is in this Chapter

Disclaimer: All Mario Character belong to Nintendo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Koopa Kart Stadium

Yoshi is repairing his Car when Ludwig appears

"We meet at last Dinosaur" said Ludwig as Yoshi turned around and faced Ludwig

"What do you want?" replied Yoshi as Ludwig walked towards Him

"Just came to see how you're doing" asked Ludwig

"Look, it doesn't concern you how I'm doing, just go away Ludwig" replied Yoshi

"No" replied Ludwig

"I'm not in the mood to fight you Ludwig" replied Yoshi

"What, are you scared?" replied Ludwig

Yoshi eyes twitches in anger

"NO I'M NOT!" replied Yoshi as he pounces Ludwig and then punches Him in the Face

Gunshot is heard nearby and Yoshi and Ludwig stop fighting

"That's enough boys" said a Male figure hiding behind a Shadow

"That voice..." replied Ludwig

"Yeah, that's the voice of, no, it can't be" replied Yoshi

The Male Figure comes out of the Shadows which reveals to be a Blue Yoshi wearing Sunglasses a White T-Shirt and Blue Trousers

"This is my first time going Racing, and yet, all I see is Uncle Yoshi and Ludwig fighting" replied the Blue Yoshi

Yoshi gets off Ludwig and walks towards the Blue Yoshi

"What are you doing here?" replied Yoshi

"I came here to race" replied the Blue Yoshi

"Who invited you?" replied Yoshi

"I don't know, there was a Letter in the Postbox, and that's all I know so far

"Did you come here with anybody else?" replied Ludwig

"Yep, Miss Jones" replied the Blue Yoshi

"VIOLENT JONES IS HERE!" replied Ludwig

"Yep, she'll be happy to see you, all though, I think she knows" replied the Blue Yoshi

Ludwig jumps with joy and runs out of the Room

"Well, that is Super..." replied the Blue Yoshi

"Did you base that Line after your own name?" replied Yoshi

"Yep" replied the Blue Yoshi

"You're so full of surprises" replied Yoshi

Speaker turns on

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Race starts in 5 minutes, everybody get to their Vehicles now!" said the Speaker

The Blue Yoshi and Yoshi face each other

"Well, I guess we're needed" said the Blue Yoshi

Yoshi and the Blue Yoshi walk out of the Room

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's Chapter 2 done, sorry it's short, review to have a guess who the second Author is and who the blue Yoshi is, stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quick Interviews

Hi it's kookylover,and now let's see the guess for that blue Yoshi !

Owen96

Is the blue Yoshi's name Boshi? He is a Mario character, after all. And Violent is here? I remember her from your really old stories I used to read, like, two years ago. XD Another great chapter!

Boshi? Nope not him sorry, but thanks for the review Owen96!

Disclaimer:

All Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Violent belongs to me

Blue Yoshi belongs to someone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All contestants stood in a line waiting to be called in for their interview. Mario was first, and he quickly walked in, and took his seat in a purple chair.

"Who's first?" A voice spoke from behind a door.

"Mario! For the last time Miss Jones it's Mario Mario!" Someone shouted.

"Okay! Gosh." The female voice muttered.

The door then opened, and a girl came out. She had purple hair, magenta eyes, and a purple with black outfit.

"Hi! Mario right?" She asked.

"Yes." Mario nodded.

"Good! Now let's begin! Is the camera rolling?" She asked the Koopa Troopa.

The Koopa Troopa nodded his head and counted to three.

"And were live!" He shouted.

"Hi my name is Violent Jones, and I'm here with the one and only Mario Mario!" Violent introduced herself and Mario.

"Hi.." Mario said shyly waving to the camera.

"So Mario what do you think about the other contestant?" Violent asked him.

"Well there is a lot of hard competition, but some seem more concentrated than others." Mario answered.

"Well are you concentrated?" Violent asked.

"Of course I'm concentrated I'm always the winner, and I plan to keep it that way."

A smile crept onto Violent's face.

"So you're trying to say the others will never win first place?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'm always number one." Mario chuckled.

"Well you heard it guys! Mario's always number one." Violent repeated.

"Annnnd cut!" The Koopa Troopa shouted.

"Well thanks for coming now please exit through that door." Violent instructed Mario.

As Mario left Luigi came in.

"Okay green guy let's get this started!" Violent rushed him over.

Luigi

"So Luigi are you nervous?" Violent asked.

"Well actually yes, but I'm really excited too." Luigi answered.

"What do you think of your fellow team mates?" Violent asked the plumber.

"Well I think there"

Peach

"Great honestly I think everyone will do great out there." Peach responded.

"Well what about your friend Daisy? I've noticed you two always seem to have a competition." Violent told her while grabbing a remote.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

Violent turned on the remote of last years race. The camera zoomed in Peach and Daisy. Peach threw one of her red shells at Daisy, but Daisy returned the favor. This continued until they both ended up with a tie for third place.

"Well?" Violent said calmly.

"I'll admit Daisy can be more if a sporty girl, but I can too!" Peach muttered.

"So your jealous?" Violent chuckled.

"Of course"

Daisy

"Not! I don't care if guys fall for her or if she gets the spotlight every time." Daisy mumbled.

"Sounds to me like you are jealous." Violent pouted.

"Well I guess so." Daisy sighed.

"But between you and me I'm more of a team Daisy. I think this year you will beat her!"Violent cheered.

"You think? I mean I can't even drive a motorcycle." Daisy sighed.

"Well a kart is just as fast as a motorcycle." Violent told her.

"You're right!" Daisy shouted.

"Now will there be any romance between you and Gre-erm Luigi?" Violent asked.

"Well I"

Rosalina

"Don't think so. Daisy is my friend, and I'll admit I love Luigi." Rosalina sighed.

"Friends before guys huh." Violent said.

"Yes." Rosalina mumbled.

"Well do you think the first race will be difficult?" Violent asked.

"Yes I do! I mean it's nothing like the past!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"True they did add more to the courses." Violent admitted.

"But it'll be fun." Rosalina smiled.

"Are you ready for the race?" Violent asked.

"Of course"

Toad

"Not! There's so many hard competition, and now those koopalings are here too?!" Toad shouted.

"Hey! The koopalings are my friends." Violent huffed.

"Sorry...I'm just nervous is all." Toad whimpered.

"Dude chill out you're an awesome racer. Just stay calm and race like you never raced before." Violent told him.

"Gee thanks, but my crush will be there, and I cannot afford to make myself look like a fool in front if her." Toad mumbled.

"Is she Toadette?" Violent asked.

"Yeah, but I can't look like a loser not in front of her." Toad sighed.

"That girl is too sweet to think if you as a loser don't worry you'll do fine!" Violent smiled.

"I guess your right." Toad said.

"Now are you ready to show Toadette how much of a racer you are?!" Violent asked him.

"Heck.."

Wario

"YEAH! WHOOO IM ON TV! HI WALUIGI!" Wario screamed to the camera.

"Wario! Sit down!" Violent shouted.

"Well what if I don't want too?" Wario asked.

"You know I can disqualify you from the race." Violent informed him.

"Oh crap." Wario muttered quickly sitting down.

"Now...You excited to be in another race?" Violent asked.

"Well duh!" Wario responded.

"Okay. Why are you excited?" Violent asked him.

"None of your business." Wario responded.

"Okay...Do you think you're gonna win?" Violet asked a bit annoyed.

"Duh I'm gonna win what are you some kind I idiot?" Wario laughed.

"Okay get out." Violent muttered.

"What?" Wario asked.

"I said...GET OUT!" Violent screamed at him.

"Fine." Wario said getting up.

"Next!" Violent shouted.

Waluigi

"So are you happy they let you race this year?" Violent asked.

"Like yes! Finally I wonder why I couldn't race last year." Waluigi mumbled.

"So what's with you and Daisy?" Violent asked.

"Well I love her she loves Luigi kinda of a sad relationship going on for me." Waluigi answered.

"Love what are you going to do? I prefer food instead of love." Violent chuckled.

"Speaking of food I'm hungry." Waluigi sighed.

"So am I. Now where the hell did that Yoshi go he was supposed to be here." Violent mumbled.

"Can I go?" Waluigi asked.

"No you cannot. One more question. Do you think your going to win Daisy?" Violent questioned.

"Well of course"

Yoshi

"Not! Please tell me he did not just go missing." Yoshi sighed.

"Maybe he stopped by that snack bar it had a chocolates fountain! I was in strawberry heaven." Violent sighed happily.

Suddenly the door flew open, and in came a blue Yoshi.

"Hey uncle, did you know they have this awesome chocolate fountain outside?" The blue Yoshi said taking a seat.

"Supermask where the hell have you been?!" Violent shouted.

"I had to make arrangements to my cart." Supermask

"Well the race will start soon if it wasn't for these quick interviews." Violent pointed out.

"Are you racing?" Supermask asked her.

"Meh I have no choice." Violent sighed.

"It's not that bad." Yoshi laughed.

A Goomba came running in the room.

"I was told to tell you we have two more contestants racing." The Goomba told Supermask handing him a new list.

"Who are they?" Both Yoshi and Violent asked in unison.

"Baby Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach." Supermask told them.

"Oooh looks like the race is about to begin." Yoshi told them pointing out the window.

"Your right. Well let's go have fun." Supermask smirked.

"Or killed." Violent gulped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

The second author is here, and is now confirmed to be Supermask, so if you don't know who i am, check me out through Fanfiction, and hope you enjoy my stories, meanwhile, here's chapter 4 of Koopa Kart 8

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Supermask, Violent Jones, the Koopalings, Baby Rosalina, and Gold Peach are standing at a Training Course, Lakitu walks towards them

"Now, you guys are the new racers, right?" replied Lakitu

"Right!" replied Lakitu

"Now, does anybody know anything about Racing?" replied Lakitu

"Yeah, i wish you could turn your volume down, you're very Cloud" replied Supermask

"Sorry, who is this Guy?" replied Lakitu

"He's Yoshi's Nephew, don't make Him mad, or you'll end in Hospital for a while!" replied Ludwig

"I see, you look like one of those Guys who knows how to Race, let's see how you do with Racing against me" replied Lakitu

"Bring it on Cloud Boy" replied Supermask

Supermask and Lakitu get into their Karts and turn on their Engines

"Remember, don't try anything up your sleeves" replied Lakitu

"Oh, i been doing trying a lot of things up my sleeves" replied Supermask

The lights above them change from red than orange then green and then Supermask and Lakitu start their Engines and then drive around the training Course, Lakitu overtakes Supermask

"Face it Blue Yoshi, you can't beat me" replied Lakitu

Supermask hits an item Box and a Blue Shell appears in his Hands

"Well, i always hated these things, but now i find them useful" replied Supermask as he threw the Blue Shell which then flies towards Lakitu and hits it which then explodes and hits Lakitu whose car then flips really high in the Sky and crash lands on the Grass, Supermask drives over the Finish Lap and slams the Brakes and stops his Kart and runs towards Lakitu

"Well, what did you say earlier about you gonna win?" replied Supermask

"Alright, but don't be too rough during the Races" replied Lakitu

"I'll try my Best" replied Supermask as he chuckled and walked off

"Does anyone else wanna race against me, and that's not dangerous like this Yoshi?" replied Lakitu.

Supermask sits down in the Lounge, drinking Coffee while watching the Racers from earlier Mario Kart titles racing in Mario Kart Stadium, Ludwig and Violent join Him

"Supermask, can we talk to you about something?" replied Violent

"Yeah sure, go ahead..." replied Supermask

"Why do you keep making things so brutal and dangerous" replied Violent

"Danger's my middle name Violent" replied Supermask

"Yeah well, not everything has to be like this Supermask" replied Violent

"Why not?" replied Supermask

"Well, Koopa Kart is about rivalry, not to make enemies, it's all different" replied Ludwig

"Alright, I'll try not to be that dangerous, just for the Races of Koopa Kart 8, and I suppose they'll start accepting the Newcomers for the main Races" replied Supermask as he jumped in joy and does a leg Kick and walks out of the Room

"Oh this is not gonna be Super" replied Ludwig as he walked out of the Room along with Violent

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's chapter 4, and what do you want the first Course the Characters should race in, it has to be one of the 32 courses from Mario Kart 8, 16 new Courses, 16 classic Courses, stay tuned for Chapter 5!


End file.
